


it's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)

by torigates



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's a virgin, Connor has the inside scoop, and Jess? Jess just wants to get shagged. (Or, why the end of the world is a powerful aphrodisiac.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Emily

Part 1: Emily

It wasn’t until after Matt actually grabbed Captain Becker’s keys, jumped into the SUV and disappeared out of sight into the anomaly, that Emily allowed the thought that she had been desperately trying to keep down to bubble to the surface.

_He’s not coming back._

He wasn’t going to survive destroying that monstrosity, and he had known that driving into it. Worse still, Emily had known it too, and she had let him go. But what else could she have done? Matt had a destiny, a purpose, and she couldn’t let herself stand in the way of that. Otherwise, everything that happened between them, everything that had _ever_ happened would have been for nothing. Emily knew that.

The thought didn’t help her suppress a sob, when the anomaly was gone and there was no sight of Matt.

_He’s not coming back._

The words continued to echo through her head, and she let herself cry into Becker’s shoulder.

When she saw him emerge from the dust and rubble, a part of her--most of her--wanted to throw herself at him. She wanted to touch him and have him hold her, and yes, kiss her. She wanted so many things, but she was afraid. She was so used to her own time, her own ideals and social morals, she wasn’t sure what to do. What she was allowed to do.

Still, when he was close enough, she couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. He put his face into the crook of her neck and breathed her in, and she was so thankful, so happy that he was there. He kissed her forehead and Emily told herself that things would be okay.

This was her home now. Things would be better.

They found the train somewhere in the early Jurassic era. Emily watched somewhat amused as Lester, what was the phrase Abby had used? “Lost his shit,” over things. Not that she could blame him. She was glad it wasn’t her job to explain to anyone how a train ended up in the middle of the Jurassic.

Eventually Connor just shook his head and said that the train would completely disintegrate between the Jurassic and any time when people would be around. The worst thing that would happen was that some sixty million years later a scientist might find a locomotive fossil. Since there was no easy way to actually get the train back through the anomaly, everyone was forced to agree.

Secretly, Emily thought there was something kind of whimsical about a train stuck in the Jurassic, but she kept that opinion to herself. It looked like Lester was going to have an aneurysm, and Becker was pacing back and forth in across the anomaly site, shouting orders at his soldiers. She hid her smile behind her hand.

Emily watched, silently, out of the way, as her new friends hustled to and fro and around the ARC, trying to make sense of out of the nonsensical. Trying to make sense out of a train disappearing into thin air. What amazed Emily most, is that they will actually do it. They would twist words and crunch numbers and manipulate science she never would have even dreamed of and make sense of everything they had seen today.

Back home, they would have called it magic. Or the devil.

She wondered, sometimes, how everything could be so different.

She looked up when Matt held his hand out. He smiled at her, and she put her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet.

“Ready to go home?” he asked. Her heart clenched.

She wondered how everything could be so similar.

She nodded.

Back at Matt’s apartment, Emily watched as he shuffled around the kitchen preparing food for the two of them. He handed her a glass of water and she smiled gratefully. The two of them ate in silence, Matt’s hand firm and steady reaching over frequently to touch her back or neck or shoulder.

She felt the change between them and was nervous.

When they were finished eating, he took the plates and put them in the sink. Emily hovered around the kitchen doorway, not sure what to do. Her whole body was humming with energy, and she wanted. She wanted so much.

He came and stood before her, and she looked up into his eyes. She could see her own emotions reflected back at her, plus a million other things she couldn’t decipher. She tried to smile, but found it got caught somewhere in her throat. His eyes were bright and intense and Emily wanted to say something, but couldn’t.

She inhaled deeply.

He reached out with his thumb, and traced a line along her cheek to her chin. She tilted her head up, and his fingers ran down her neck, resting at the base of her throat, and brushing against her collarbone. She sighed.

Matt took a step forward, and Emily found herself pressed against the doorjamb. There was hardly any space left in between them, and she leaned her head back against the wall. His hand was still on her neck, and her breath sounded loud in her ears.

Matt leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers. His lips felt warm and dry, and Emily opened her mouth. He let out a little groan that went through her body and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him completely into her space.

Her husband had never kissed her like this. Emily knew that she should technically feel guilty kissing Matt, but her husband had tried to have her committed as clinically insane. He had also been dead for longer than she had been alive. A small laugh escaped her throat at the thought.

Matt pulled back, his hands firmly on either side of her neck. His thumbs stroked her skin there, and she shivered. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I was just thinking, my husband is dead.”

He arched an eyebrow. “That isn’t necessarily the most romantic thought.”

She laughed again. “I’m a little new to this,” she said, and felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks.

“But what about...” He let the question hang between them, unspoken.

She shrugged. “I performed my wifely duties,” she said. “But it wasn’t... like this. With you.”

He kissed her again fiercely, and she pulled him toward the bedroom.

Matt stared at her like he couldn’t believe she was there. Emily walked backwards, and he followed after her. Her fingers were intertwined with his, and she bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy and unsure. She watched his gaze flicker down to her mouth and back up to meet her eyes.

It wasn’t as if she was a blushing virgin. Heat flooded her face at the thought. She wasn’t a virgin, in any case. She had performed her wifely duties on multiple occasions, but that was all it had been: a duty. It wasn’t something she had cared about, or had thought much about it at all.

Now, she was in Matt’s apartment, and her stomach was fluttering and she felt happy and warm and overwhelmed. He pushed her up against his bedroom door, and she let out a small sigh. His hands were firm at her waist, stroking lightly there.

“Emily,” he said. “Can I--?”

She didn’t know what he was asking her, but she knew the answer was yes. She nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, his mouth opening against hers, his tongue licking into her mouth, and she felt the heat rise in her stomach and her knees get weak. His hands stroked up her sides in a firm motion, his fingers moving along her stomach and brushing the underside of her breasts. She took a deep, shaky breath.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again until Emily felt dizzy. He ran his hands down her sides, and scooped her up like she didn’t weigh a thing. Her legs automatically went around his waist, and she felt herself blush again.

He put her down gently on the bed, and kissed a trail along the underside of her jaw and down her throat and she let out an involuntary moan. Immediately she covered her mouth with her hands.

He laughed, his eyes crinkling, and she turned her face away embarrassed. He kissed her cheek, and licked the spot behind her ear, and she couldn’t help but moan again.

“Okay?” he asked. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” she said, and leaned up to kiss him again. She copied his actions, kissing along his throat and jaw. She felt the prickliness of his day-old beard against her mouth, and rubbed her face along his neck. It felt nice.

He gasped, and she put her hands flat on his stomach for support, leaning back farther to look at his face. He looked as flushed as she felt, and a thrill went through her at the thought of making Matt feel the same way he did to her.

She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. It was falling around her face everywhere, and she hadn’t brushed it since before Matt had driven into the anomaly. She didn’t even want to think about how she must look. She covered her face again.

“Hey,” Matt said. She could see him through her fingers. He was lying on his bed, propped up on his elbows. His body was long and lean, and she felt so much longing inside her. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, and she didn’t know what to do about it, or how to act.

He reached out and ran the tips of his fingers over her wrist, before gently pulling her hands away from her face. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and tucked more of her hair behind her ears. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Matt continued to look at her with a frown on his face. There was a tiny furrow between his eyebrows, and she reached out and touched his face. She brushed her fingers over his brow, smoothing out the line there. He suddenly looked a lot younger.

He turned his face and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist, leaning his face into her skin. She moved closer to him, and he sat up all the way on the bed. He ran his hands along her calves and up her thighs, and she felt the longing inside her intensify. She wanted to be closer to him.

“I’m nervous,” she said.

He looked up at her, and there was an openness, a vulnerability on his face that she had never seen before. “We can stop,” he said.

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want to stop.”

Her words seemed to break and damn inside of Matt, and he lunged forward and kissed her again. There was more intensity, more heat behind his kisses, and his hands were firm, sure against her body.

She held on to his shoulders and kissed him back, before running her hands down his spine, in a similar motion to what he was doing against her sides. He pressed closer to her, and Emily thought she was probably doing something right. He hands found the hem of his shirt, and she tentatively poked her fingers underneath the fabric, feeling his warm skin against the palms of her hands. Matt groaned against her mouth and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Emily felt the sound reverberate through her whole body. She wanted to make him do that again. Her hands explored up further along his skin, and soon Matt was forced to lean back slightly, and raise his arms so she could remove his shirt.

His skin was pale, but flushed pink, and he had moles and freckles across his shoulders and chest. Emily hid a smile behind her hand, but this time it wasn’t from embarrassment.

Matt looked down at her, and his eyes darkened. Her breath caught.

“Can I?” he asked.

Again, Emily just nodded. He reached out for her waist, and gently pulled her shirt up and over her head. She felt unsure again. She wasn’t used to her new bras, even though Abby and Jess had assured her that was what all women wore. She felt vulnerable, bare.

“You are so beautiful,” Matt whispered, and she felt her eyes drawn to his. He meant it, she could tell.

She bit her lip and smiled. “So are you,” she said.

He laughed and kissed her again.

Their movements grew more urgent, everything felt faster, more intense, and soon the two of them were lying on Matt’s bed, completely naked. Emily felt as if she should be embarrassed, or ashamed. She was about to have sex with a man who wasn’t her husband. She _wanted_ to have sex with this man. This beautiful, wonderful, amazing man. Even if Abby and Jess hadn’t promised her she could do whatever with whomever she liked, Emily knew she would never feel any shame in this.

This felt good. It felt right.

Matt smiled shakily down at her again, and kissed her once on the mouth. “Okay?” he asked.

She nodded. He pressed into her, and Emily felt her toes curl. She bit her lip. It hurt a little, but in a good way. Her breath caught, and he began to move inside her.

“Oh,” she whispered, and dug her fingernails into his sides.

He moaned a little and pressed his face into her shoulder. She stroked along his back and arms, and he continued to move, faster, harder, and she couldn’t stop the noises coming from her mouth, didn’t want to even.

“Oh god,” he said, and lay still.

She kissed the side of his face, and Matt moved off of her. She felt an ache inside her, she wanted more.

He looked at her, and there was something in his expression that she couldn’t read. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his chest and smiled. Her husband had always rolled out of bed right after, leaving Emily feeling sad and alone. Matt’s arms were tight around her, though his eyes looked sad.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Why?” she asked. “That was wonderful.”

“But you didn’t...” He trailed off. She didn’t know what he was trying to say.

“What?” she asked. He shook his head. She smiled, kissed him and lay down next to him.

Matt continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep.

 

End part 1.


	2. Part 2: Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's a virgin, Connor has the inside scoop, and Jess? Jess just wants to get shagged. (Or, why the end of the world is a powerful aphrodisiac.)

Part 2: Connor 

Connor was hunched over the electrical wiring in the armory. Things were still shoddy all over the ARC since the beetle incursion, and Connor had made it his personal mission to get everything up and running again. And he was. It was just going slowly. 

Very slowly. 

He sighed and bent over the panel again. The damn vermin had done a real number on their surveillance systems, which was Connor’s current main focus. Security was also fried, as was heating, internal air, and a many other important aspects of their daily life at the ARC. 

In short, the beetles had done a real number on the internal workings of the building, and now that they had successfully managed to avert the end of the world, Connor had been throwing himself fully into getting things up and running. 

He still felt guilty.

“No change,” Jess’ voice chirped in his ear. 

Connor swore under his breath. Jess didn’t say anything, but he knew she had heard him. “Give me a minute, I’m going to try something else.” 

He fiddled with the wires a moment longer. 

Jess squealed. Connor cringed; the sound was amplified by the ear piece he was wearing so the two of them could communicate. 

“I take it that worked?” he asked. 

“It did,” she confirmed.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s great, Jess. I’ll be up in a bit, there’s still a bit more I have to do down here.”

“Right-o,” she said, and Connor heard the dull click that meant their channel had closed. 

Connor continued to work diligently, only looking up briefly when Becker entered the room. The two men nodded to each other in greeting, before Connor turned his attention back to the board that continued to short circuit no matter how long he worked on it, while Becker began to clean and inventory the guns. In anyone else, the habit would have been exceedingly creepy. In Becker, no, it was still creepy. Connor had never met a person with such a strong fondness for firearms. 

He refrained from mentioning it. Captain Becker was, after all, handling said weapons. 

The two of them worked in silence, which was usually a difficult thing for Connor. He liked to talk while he worked, share the meaningless and funny thoughts that popped into his head. Abby usually shook her head and laughed at him when he did this, chiming in whenever he said something particularly witty--or stupid. Mostly she ignored him, though. 

Captain Becker wasn’t the type to indulge Connor’s ramblings, though that alone wasn’t enough to stop him from talking. The truth was ever since they had prevented the end of the world, or rather, ever since everyone else had saved the world _from Connor_ , he hadn’t felt like his usual, cheerful self. 

He felt guilty. He felt ashamed. 

He felt responsible. 

It was hard to hold onto to that carefree attitude with the knowledge that he had almost ended the world. That wasn’t something Connor was going to get past anytime soon. 

It was strange. When he had been trapped in the Cretaceous with Abby, it had been so easy to hold on to hope. To believe that everything would be okay, because they had each other. But when things _had_ gotten better, when they had finally made it home, Connor had betrayed that hope by not trusting what they had.

By not trusting Abby. 

Sparks flew and singed the tips of his fingers. He cursed again, and stuck them into his mouth to sooth the burn, glancing over to Becker. If the other man had noticed it, he gave no sign. 

Connor sighed and turned his attention back to his work. 

The minutes ticked by in silence, and Connor barely noticed when Matt walked into the room, so focused was he on the task at hand. 

Matt paced back and forth across the room, until eventually it was so distracting he had to turn his attention away from the wiring.

“Hey Matt,” Connor said. “What’s up?” 

Matt didn’t seem to hear him at first. He looked at Connor almost as if he was surprised to see him there. “Oh,” he said. “Nothing.” 

Connor shrugged, and glanced at Becker. The other man only shrugged. 

“Okay,” Connor said, and attempted to turn his focus back to the faulty panel on the wall. 

“It’s just,” Matt started. 

Connor could hear Becker sigh from across the room.

“Yes?” Connor prompted. 

Matt ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

“Spit it out, Anderson,” Becker said. 

Matt sighed, and Connor looked back and forth between the two of them, feeling completely bewildered. 

“Is this one of those times where I don’t get what’s happening because I’m thick?” he asked. “Or are you being extra weird?”

“He’s definitely being extra weird,” Becker confirmed. 

Matt glared at the two of them, but didn’t actually say anything. 

“So,” Connor asked, drawing out the word a bit and rocking back on his heels. “Did you actually need something, Matt?” 

Matt sighed again and sat down on one of the free stools. Connor watched him, waiting for some clue as to what this was all about. 

“Emily and I,” he finally started, before trailing off. He looked particularly uncomfortable.

Connor felt a slow grin spread across his face, he was beginning to get an idea of what Matt was trying to say. 

“Emily and I,” he said again. looking extremely embarrassed. 

“You shagged?” Connor asked, trying to throw him a bone. 

On the other side of the room, Becker choked. 

“Okay there, mate?” Connor asked. Becker waived him off. Connor turned his attention back to Matt. His cheeks were definitely pinker than normal, and Connor couldn’t help but smile at his discomfort. Connor was so used to being the one on the receiving end, it was kind of nice to be the one doing the teasing for a change. 

“We... slept together,” Matt confirmed. The admission seemed to cost him a lot. Connor quickly looked over at Becker, who appeared as if he wanted to be anywhere else in the world, even if that place included dinosaurs or any other combination of unpleasant creatures. 

Connor smiled. “Good on you, mate,” he said. 

Matt smiled. Or at least, he did something with his face that Connor imagined was supposed to be a smile. It didn’t quite make it there.

“And the problem is?” Connor asked. 

“She didn’t.” Matt made a vague gesture with his hands. 

Connor had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He continued to stare. 

“She didn’t,” Matt tried again. “You _know_.” 

Connor did not, in fact, know what Matt was talking about. “She didn’t like it?” he guessed. 

“No!” Matt said. “I mean yes. I mean, she said she liked it, but she didn’t,” he trailed off. 

He stared blankly at Matt, and Matt groaned. “God,” he said. 

“Come,” Becker said. Matt jumped.

Connor had nearly forgotten Becker was sitting in the other corner.

“She didn’t come,” Becker said again, and Matt nodded. He looked miserable. 

“Oh,” Connor said. And then, “ _Oh_.” 

“Yeah,” Matt said. His face was bright red. 

“Well did you,” Connor trailed off. “You know?” He put his index and middle finger on either side of his mouth and stuck out his tongue. 

Matt stared at him. Connor heard a faint embarrassed moan come from the other side of the room. Of course he was having this conversation with two of the most emotionally repressed people he had ever met. Of course. Because that was his life now. 

No one said anything for a long moment.

“Did you go down on her?” he asked. 

Matt continued to stare.

“Oral sex,” Connor said finally. “Please tell me they have oral sex in the future, or I might have to off myself right now.” 

Becker mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like he wanted to kill himself. Connor thought it was probably for different reasons. 

“I,” Matt started. “No?” 

“Okay,” Connor said, drawing out the word patiently. “So what did you do?” 

“I,” he gestured again. “You know, sex stuff!” 

Finally Connor stepped away from the wires he was supposedly working on, and walked across the room to sit next to Matt. 

“What did you do with your other girlfriends?” he asked.

Matt mumbled something under his breath.

“What?” he asked.

“I _said_ , I haven’t had any other girlfriends.” 

Connor stared at him. Matt’s cheeks turned even pinker. “Really?” he asked.

Matt nodded. “Really. There wasn’t a whole lot of time for going on dates when the world was coming to an end. There wasn’t a whole lot of time for anything other than surviving.” 

“Wow,” Connor said. “That kind of majorly sucks.” 

Matt nodded.

“Well, you’re just inexperienced then,” he said. “Not necessarily rubbish.”

“Thanks,” Matt said. “That makes me feel _so_ much better.”

“There’s a difference,” Connor said. “If you’re inexperienced it means you just need to learn.” 

Matt choked out another moan. Becker was silent on the other side of the room, but Connor could feel the way he was staring at him. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Becker finally spoke. It was the first thing he had said since Matt managed to admit what was really on his mind. 

Connor turned around. “Excuse me,” he said. “Do I hear you doubting my sexual prowess?” 

“Not at all,” Becker said with a smirk. 

Connor glared. “I’ll have you know I am _very_ experienced. I mean, have you noticed how hot my girlfriend is?” 

Becker opened his mouth.

“Don’t answer that,” Connor said. 

Becker raised an eyebrow, and Connor turned his back on him. “What would he know,” he said to Matt. “Man can’t make a move.” 

“Excuse me, Mister It-took-me-three-years-to-ask-out-my-girlfriend.” 

“Ignore him,” Connor said again. “At least with Abby it wasn’t _completely obvious_ how she felt about me, unlike _some_ people I could name.” 

Becker huffed, and opened his mouth.

Connor waived him off. “But we’re not talking about my failings. We’re talking about Matt. And his sexual ineptitude.” 

Matt groaned. “I didn’t know what to do! And Emily seemed to enjoy it, and she didn’t say anything, but I know she didn’t...” He trailed off again, looking so pathetic, Connor had to take pity on him.

“Did you never watch porn?” Connor asked. “That’s where I learned all my pre-Abby moves.” 

Becker scoffed. 

“Quiet, you,” Connor said turning on him. He shook his head and turned back to the guns. 

Matt looked even more pink, if that was somehow possible. Connor raised his eyebrows. “Well?” 

“No, I did not watch pornography,” he said. “We were kind of preoccupied with other things, like the end of the world!” His voice rose to a squeak at the end.

“Well, that makes it worse, don’t it?” Connor asked. 

Neither man said anything. 

“I’m just saying,” he continued. “If you’re going to live in a barren wasteland always on the run from predators, a little porn is going to help.” 

Becker shook his head. 

“Well, it’s not going to hurt!” Connor protested. 

“This conversation is not helping,” Matt said. 

Connor turned to him. “Seriously, mate,” he said. “It’s just about learning what Emily likes, and it’s not like that’s going to be a hardship.” He paused. “At least not if you’re doing it right. And trust me on this one: oral sex. It’s a girl’s best friend.” He considered. “And a bloke’s too, if you know what I mean.” 

Matt stared blankly. 

“I can see that you don’t. But you will. Trust me.” 

Becker was suspiciously quiet, which is probably what convinced Matt that Connor was right. Connor knew he should probably take offense to that, but well, it was Becker and Matt. They had their own guy code that Connor would probably never understand. Then again, he was the one consistently getting shagged, so. 

He stood. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said. “I have to go find Abby. For unrelated reasons.” He walked out of the armory without looking back at Matt and Becker, not wanting to see the expression on their faces. 

Connor could sympathize with Matt. He could vividly remember the first time he and Abby had slept together, and how awkward that had been for Connor. He had felt like a bumbling fool, and he had Abby’s experience and he had seen enough porno movies to have a vague idea what he _should_ be going for. Matt had none of that, and Connor could remember all too well the crippling fear of feeling like he wasn’t good enough for Abby. Of feeling inadequate. 

It was horrible. 

Suddenly, he grinned to himself. He wasn’t inadequate anymore. Far from it. He wanted to see Abby. He wanted to see her very badly. 

He skipped up the stairs to the Hub and ran straight into Jess, letting out an involuntary “Oof.” 

“There you are, Connor,” she said. “I was just coming to look for you. You said you’d be up ages ago. I was afraid you’d gotten lost in the wiring. Or worse, electrocuted!” She grinned. 

Connor forced a laugh. Normally he would be excited to see Jess. It had been a long time since someone wanted to talk electrical wiring with him, but this was not the moment. “Nope,” he said. “Nothing, ah, nothing like that. Just working away. On the wires. By myself.” 

She gave him a weird look, and Connor cursed his natural awkwardness. He was always putting his foot in his mouth.

“O-okay,” Jess said. “Anyway, we’ve still got loads to do, and I need you to take a look at the new algorithms I’ve installed, they’re not working properly.” 

“Sure,” Connor said, stalling for an excuse. “I just need to get a bite first. I’m starving.” 

She looked vaguely disappointed at that, and Connor felt a tinge of guilt. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised. 

She smiled. “That’s what you said last time!” She called after him. He was already on his way out of the room. 

Finally, he tracked down Abby in the menagerie. He could see her through the window door, and he stopped briefly to observe her. Sometimes it still took his breath away how beautiful she was. It almost hurt to look at her, she was so lovely. Smart, and passionate, and amazing too. And she had chosen him. Connor. 

After a moment he knocked on the glass window, before swiping his key card. She looked up as he came in and smiled at him. 

“Hey,” she said. “How’s it going downstairs?” 

“Slowly,” Connor admitted.

She smiled at him again. “You’ll get there.” There was a confidence in her voice Connor knew he didn’t deserve. Not after everything he had put them all through. Everything he had put _Abby_ through. 

He smiled weakly. “Thanks,” he said. 

He sat down next to her. Beside him, Abby continued to work quietly and efficiently. He wasn’t sure what exactly she was doing, but it was his general philosophy in in life not to disturb Abby when she was working with carnivorous reptiles. Even the little ones. Besides, he didn’t mind sitting next to her. Just spending time together was enough. 

After several long minutes, she returned the creature she was examining back to its compartment, and turned to face him. 

“Hi,” she said with a smile. 

He grinned. “You said that already.” He stood and pulled her to her feet, before wrapping and arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the door. 

Outside, he turned and pressed Abby up against the wall, and leaned down to kiss her. She automatically lifted her chin, and Connor put his hands on her face. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she sucked in a faint gasp. 

They kissed for a long moment. Connor pulled back, and threaded his fingers between hers, moving down the hall and dragging her along behind him. 

“What are you doing?” Abby asked. 

He looked back at her over his shoulder and grinned. There was a storage closet along this hall that no one ever used. Abby was too focused on his face, that she missed what he was doing until they were in the dark tiny room. 

“What?” she asked again, but the rest of her words were cut off by Connor’s mouth on hers. He kissed her thoroughly and she responded in kind. 

It seemed like there had always been something in between the two of them. First it was Connor’s fear of making a move, and Abby had her own reasons for keeping them apart, he was sure. They hadn’t ever really talked about it, but he suspected she had been just as afraid as him. Then, before either of them had the chance to come to terms with their feelings they were thrust into the Cretaceous with no hope of being rescued. Neither of them had ever been able to fully relax that entire year from fear and exhaustion and adrenaline. 

When they finally came home, Connor had only himself to blame for the distance that was between them. It was all his fault, but they had managed, somehow, to survive. He wasn’t going to let anything come between them again. _Especially_ not his own stupidity. 

He pressed his palms against her stomach and felt Abby shudder. There had been so much distance between them, and now all Connor wanted was to get as close to her as he possibly could. He just wanted to be near her, and to know that she wanted to be with him. 

He pressed his hips against hers, and she gasped into his mouth. His fingers searched along her torso until he found the hem of her shirt, and ran his hands along underneath it, against her bare skin. 

She wrapped her leg around the back of his knee, fitting the two of them together, and Connor let his hands trail down her torso and settle on her hips. He pulled her closer, and kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Abby let her head fall back against the door behind them, giving him better access. He kissed along the line of her throat, and across her collar bone, savouring her presence. Her hands were clenched in his hair, and he knew a quick snog in the closet was not going to be enough. 

His hands glided down her thighs, the tips of his fingers reaching underneath the short hem of her skirt. His hands continued their upward path, and he tugged down on her leggings until he could touch the bare skin of her thighs, and the elastic band on her knickers.

She sucked in a deep breath when his fingertips reached under the fabric. Connor pressed another brief kiss to her lips and then sunk down to his knees, pulling her leggings and knickers down with him. He eased her left shoe off her foot and placed a soft kiss on her inseam, before sliding her leg free of its garments. They hung uselessly on her right leg, and Abby stared down at him, her pupils dilated so much he could barely see the ring of blue around them. 

He kissed her ankle, her knee, and tucked her leg over his shoulder before kissing the inside of her thigh. Above him, her breathing was shaky. He locked eyes with her as he pushed her skirt up over her hips, and she spread her legs. Connor pressed one last kiss to the smooth skin of thigh, before trailing a long line with his tongue from the juncture of her hip up to her cunt. She was wet and warm against his mouth, and Connor licked eagerly at her slit, loving the sounds she was making, loving the way she tasted. 

She knocked her head back against the door behind her, and Connor had to press the heel of his hand against his erection, easing some of the pressure there. He loved doing this to Abby, he loved her reaction, loved making her feel good. 

Her fingers were wound tightly in his hair, and Connor welcomed the slight sting of it. The pain keeping him from coming right there in his pants to the sounds Abby was making. 

His right hand anchored firmly on her hip, Connor spread his knees a little, giving him more balance. He stroked his free hand up her other leg, before sliding one finger into her wet folds. Abby let out a long moan, and he added another finger, moving in and out of her at a steady pace, his tongue all the while circling patterns around her clit. 

Abby’s breathing sped up. Connor was relentless with his fingers and tongue. She tugged harder on his hair, and Connor knew she would come soon. He scissored his fingers inside her, and she let out a gasp that turned into a moan when he increased the pressure on her clit with his tongue. 

Her muscles spasmed around him, and Abby fucked herself against his mouth and hands. He stroked her gently through her orgasm, holding her up, kissing her thighs when she had finished.

Finally, she looked down at him, removing her leg from his shoulder, and pulling sharply at his hair until he stood. Connor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Abby leaned forward and kissed him sloppily. She reached forward, undoing his belt, and pushed his trousers and pants down. When his cock was free, she stroked him a few times, her thumb circling the head. He jerked forward into her grip. She kissed the underside of his chin and gripped him firmly. 

“I want you,” he whispered. 

“I love you,” she said. 

He kissed her again, his hands on her hips. Abby turned, her hands landing on one of the empty shelves in the closet. Connor pushed her skirt back up over her hips, settling his legs between hers. She pressed back against him, and he gripped his cock lightly, guiding himself into her. She gasped, and he could see the way her knuckles turned white where she was gripping the shelves. 

Connor reached around, one hand splayed across her stomach as he fucked her. Abby turned her head and kissed him. He trailed his hand up her body, palming her breast through her bra, gently pinching her nipple, and her hips bucked back against him. 

He had never been one for control, and the way Abby was gasping into his ear and writhing against him, certainly wasn’t helping matters. He stroked his hand down her stomach, and reached down with his fingers to circle her clit. He could feel his orgasm coming, and involuntarily picked up the tempo. Abby moved along with him, and he groaned. 

“You’re bloody brilliant, you know that?” he whispered into her ear. “So perfect, Abby,” he trailed off. 

She twisted her upper body around to kiss him again, sucking on his lower lip, and Connor felt the tiny bit of resolve he had been holding onto crumble. 

“Oh god,” he said, his hips stuttering against hers, and he was coming. Abby had both her hands pressed against the shelves in front of them, holding the two of them up. 

When he could see straight again, he pulled out of her and moved his hands down, stroking her clit, pinching her nipple. Abby gasped and shuddered against him, her orgasm crashing over her. He kissed her temple, and held her up while she came down. 

They stood together, Abby leaning against his chest, the two of them just breathing. Connor stroked her arms and shoulders, he kissed her temple. “I love you,” he said. 

She turned and smiled at him. He loved her smile. He loved her. 

He smoothed down her skirt, and Abby bent over to fix her knickers and leggings. Connor pulled up his trousers. 

“Have you seen my shoe?” she asked. 

Connor looked around, spotting it in the far corner. One of them must have accidentally kicked it out of reach. He leaned down and fetched it for her, putting it back on her foot. She smiled at him. 

“That was a bit unexpected,” she said. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

He shrugged. “I just wanted to be with you,” he said. 

She smiled fondly at him. “You dolt,” she said. “You couldn’t wait until tonight.” 

He shook his head and grinned. “Nope.” 

She kissed him again, and reached for the handle. “This wasn’t even locked,” she said looking at him with a horrified expression. 

“Oops?” 

“You’re terrible,” she said. She poked her head out into the hallway. “Coast’s clear.” 

He followed behind her. Outside the closet the two of them stood facing each other. “I’ll see you at home, yeah?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Of course.” 

She grinned at him, and he was pleased to see it was an easy, unguarded expression. Things had been tense between them, but they were on their way back. They were going to be _married_. The thought was enough to make him want to drag her back into the closet. But he had kept Jess waiting long enough, and there was still loads of work that had to be done. There was still a lot _he_ had to do. 

“Abby,” he called when she was down the other end of the hall. 

She turned to face him. “Yeah?” 

“Love you,” he said. 

She shook her head, but smiled. “Love you, too,” she said, and blew a kiss. 

Connor ran back to the ADD, where Jess was still waiting. He felt a tinge of guilt for keeping her, but saw that Becker was standing over her shoulder talking to her about something on the screen. Obviously, she had found someone to keep her company. 

He walked up to the two of them. “Hey,” he said. They both turned to face him. Becker took in his sweaty and dishevelled appearance and raised an eyebrow. Connor didn’t say anything, but couldn’t help feeling a bit smug. That would teach the man to doubt his sexual abilities. Or, maybe not, but Connor was still the one getting an afternoon shag, so he figured he was probably on top for once. 

“There you are,” Jess said. “I was worried you weren’t coming back.” 

“Sorry,” Connor said. 

“Did you have a good lunch?” she asked. 

Connor couldn’t help grinning. “Very... satisfying,” he said, looking at Becker, who said nothing. 

“Well good,” Jess continued briskly. “We’ve still got a lot of work to do here.” 

“Just tell me where to go,” he said. 

She began talking, pointing out on the screen several problem areas that needed immediate attention. 

“I’m on it,” Connor said, heading off.

“Keep me updated,” Jess called. 

“Aye aye, captain!” 

Becker grunted, but Connor didn’t say anything else. Everyone knew who was really in charge of the ARC, after all. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon hunched over electrical wiring, with Jess’ voice in his ear letting him know when things worked, and, more frequently, when they didn’t. Still, Connor knew he couldn’t complain. He’d been given a second chance. A chance to make things right again, and he would do everything in his power to make it happen. 

Around dinnertime, Abby found him still working. “Come on,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. Connor felt his spine crack as he stood after hours of being hunched over. “You’d sleep here if I didn’t watch you,” she chided. 

Weeks earlier those words would have come with a tone of admonition. Now, there was only fondness in her voice. That, more than anything else, told Connor they’d be okay. 

He slung his arm around her shoulders, and the two of them walked out together. 

 

End part 2.


	3. Part 3: Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's a virgin, Connor has the inside scoop, and Jess? Jess just wants to get shagged. (Or, why the end of the world is a powerful aphrodisiac.)

Part 3: Jess

 

Jess pulled her book out of her bag, and sat down at the empty table in the ARC cafeteria. Ever since she came to work for the ARC she had almost no time to read, and she liked, when she could spare the time, to sit down on her lunch hour with a book. It was one of the few quiet moments she got to enjoy in her line of work.

She hadn’t been there two minutes before the chair in front of her was being scraped across the floor. She looked up to see Abby sitting down next to her. Abby smiled in greeting, and Jess held in her sigh.

“Hello,” she said. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy to see Abby. Jess loved Abby. They were co-workers, friends, roommates. They spent a lot of time together, and Jess had so little time to herself. Oh well.

“Hi,” Abby said. She pulled an apple out of her bag and munched on it. Jess wordlessly slid half of her sandwich and crisps across the table. Abby never brought her own food. “Thanks,” she said with a grin, and popped a crisp into her mouth.

They sat in companionable silence, Jess half-heartedly reading a few passages from her book, without really absorbing any of the content. It was a rare day at the ARC, in that they hadn’t had a single anomaly detection yet.

Immediately, Jess mentally chided herself for the thought, and knocked lightly on the bottom of the table. She wasn’t one for superstitions, but the old ‘touch wood’ adage was something her grandmother had ingrained into her, and something Jess found hard to shake, even when there wasn’t any actual wood around.

They chatted about Abby and Connor’s plans for the weekend, and Jess lightly ribbed Abby about the wedding plans, but otherwise it was a relaxing meal. Jess was thankful for moments like this, whenever they came along.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jess caught sight of Emily pacing back and forth at the edge of the cafeteria. She nodded to Abby. “What do you think that’s about?”

Abby turned in her seat, following Jess’ line of seat. Emily was gesturing, and it looked like talking to herself. Abby shrugged. “Emily!” she called.

Looking embarrassed to be caught in the act, Emily walked over to where they were sitting.

“Everything okay?” Abby asked, concern showing on her face.

“Hm?” Emily said. “Oh yes. It’s only--well, it’s nothing really.”

“O-okay,” Jess said, looking to Abby, who only shrugged.

“Take a seat,” Abby suggested.

Emily seemed to hesitate, which Jess found to be a bit strange. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She sat down, and stared at the other two women, opening her mouth a few times as if she was going to say something, before cutting herself off.

“Are you all right?” Jess asked again, now a little worried for her friend.

Emily drew in a breath. “Matt and I,” she said slowly, before cutting off again.

Abby smiled wickedly, and Jess caught on. “You shagged, then, did you?” she asked.

Emily blushed, and Abby cackled. “Tell us everything,” she said leaning in. She rested her chin on her hands, looking excited and eager. Jess couldn’t help the twinge of excitement she felt. She loved gossip as much as the next person. Probably more.

“Well?” Abby asked, when Emily didn’t immediately divulge the details. “How was it?”

Jess admired her friend’s confidence. She wished she could just come right out and ask questions like that. Especially of the things she really wanted to know.

“It was nice?” Emily said.

“Is that it?” Abby asked bluntly, and Emily looked uncomfortable. Jess could sympathize. She had had her fair share of ‘nice’ sex. It was even worse when she actually liked the person, as Emily clearly felt about Matt.

“No! I mean yes. I mean,” she trailed off again.

Jess reached out and put her hand on Emily’s, taking pity on her. “It’s okay,” Jess told her. “You’re allowed to talk about sex now,” she paused. “And like it for that matter,” she added, realising suddenly that Emily’s past experiences with sex would have been quite different than what she and Abby were used to.

Abby nodded. “In fact, both things are encouraged.”

Jess laughed and smacked Abby. “Definitely liking it is a requirement. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Abby glared. “Though it is preferable,” she said with a laugh.

“The first time _was_ nice,” Emily finally admitted.

“First time?” Abby asked with a raised eyebrow. Emily’s cheeks turned pink again, and Jess giggled.

“Yes,” she said. “The first time was nice. Much better than anything I ever did with my husband.” She paused. Jess and Abby looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on. “Matt seemed... unsatisfied after,” she reluctantly admitted. “He kept asking me if I had enjoyed myself. I told him I did, but...”

Abby snorted, and Jess smothered a laugh. It would be difficult to explain inadequacy issues to a woman brought up on Victorian ideals and morals.

“And then?” Jess asked, unable to contain herself.

“Last night--” She searched for words, and her face turned somehow even more red. “He used his mouth,” she whispered.

Abby sat back and smiled. This time Jess didn’t bother to hide her delighted laugh.

“And was that the first time anyone had ever done that for you?” Jess asked delicately.

Emily nodded.

“You know, it’s a crime that men in the past were too stupid or ignorant to perform oral sex,” Abby said thoughtfully.

Jess nodded.

“Oral sex?” Emily squeaked.

“Welcome to the twenty-first century,” Abby said. “We’re highly evolved.”

“It made me feel...” Emily trailed off.

“Amazing?” Jess asked.

“Wonderful, fantastic, incredible,” Abby supplied.

“Yes. Everything. All of those.”

Both of them nodded. “Good on Matt,” Abby said. “I had to teach Connor everything he knows...” she suddenly trailed off looking slightly horrified. She turned to Jess. “He wouldn’t,” she said.

Jess laughed. “He would,” she said. “He so would.”

Abby crossed her arms. “You’re welcome,” she told Emily.

“What?”

“Men,” Jess explained. “They talk.” She laughed. “They’re as bad as women. Maybe worse.”

The corner of Abby’s mouth turned up at that. “I suppose I really can’t fault him, when I’m doing the exact same thing. You know, the other day he found me at lunch, and...” she trailed off.

“And?” Emily asked.

“When did all this happen?” Abby asked.

“Last night.”

“That bloody bastard,” Abby muttered. “He gave Matt all my pointers, and it got him so hot and bothered he dragged me off into a supply closet.” She chuckled.

“Let me get this straight,” Jess said. “Your handsome fiance pulled you aside in the middle of the day for oral sex, _and you’re unhappy about it_?”

Abby laughed outright. “I suppose when you put it that way.”

Jess shook her head, and turned back to Emily. She looked faintly scandalized. “I suppose this is a bit of a shock for you,” she said sympathetically.

Emily considered. “It is,” she conceded. “A bit. There was just as much gossip and talking in my day. It just wasn’t as... detailed.”

They all laughed.

It was nice, Jess reflected. She had always had girlfriends that she could talk to about this kind of thing (and by that she meant sex), but with Emily and Abby she didn’t have to worry about censoring the details of her professional life. They all lived similar lives, and it made things easier. Of course, Emily and Abby now had one thing in common that Jess did not. She tried not to feel jealous that the other women had wonderful men who regularly shagged them, but it was difficult. Especially when, after some quick maths, she realised just how long it had been. She was running on one of her longest dry spells, and what was most unfair was the fact that there was a perfectly good bloke with lovely hair just hanging around refusing to _do_ anything about it.

Men could be so infuriating.

Abby seemed to catch her train of thought, and shot her a look. Jess gave a tiny shake of her head. It wasn’t something she wanted to talk about just then, especially not with Emily looking happy and pleased. She didn’t want to spoil that for her friend.

Lucky bitch.

“What else should I know?” Emily asked shyly.

Abby laughed. “So much,” she said. “Oh, so much.”

The two of them spent the rest of their lunch hour corrupting her. It was delightful to make Emily blush, but Jess swallowed the twinge of jealousy at being the only one who currently didn’t have a sexual partner.

By the end of the day, Jess almost felt safe in thinking there weren’t going to be any life-threatening situations thrust upon them. Almost. She wasn’t one to invite bad luck, after all.

She watched as her friends and co-workers prepared to leave for the night, and hoped none of them would be back before the next morning. The night shift could usually handle the minor anomalies and incursions, but if there was anything serious or life threatening they would be forced to return. If she had a quid for every midnight wake-up call, she probably wouldn’t need to work anymore.

Becker suddenly appeared over her shoulder as she was logging off. She barely contained the gasp that wanted to escape from her throat from his unexpected proximity.

“Headed home?” he asked.

Jess nodded, and swivelled around in her chair. She saw Matt and Emily headed for the exit, his hand placed firmly at the small of her back. She gestured in their direction. “They’re sleeping together, you know,” she said.

Immediately she wondered what had prompted her to say that. It wasn’t as if she were against gossip, per se, but she also knew there was a time and place for these things. Besides, Captain Becker wasn’t one of her girlfriends. He wasn’t even exactly one of her friends. Jess had no idea _what_ they were, and it probably wasn’t going to help his opinion of her to have her talking about their friends and colleagues. She mentally cursed herself.

“I know,” he said, surprising her.

She looked at him, and her surprise must have shown on her face. He only shrugged. “Matt mentioned it.”

Jess thought back to her lunch conversation, and Abby’s conclusion that Connor and Matt had talked about it. She couldn’t imagine that Matt would have sought out the two men separately, which meant all three of them were together when it happened either by design or by accident. It was a thought she found irresistibly hilarious, and she had to stifle a giggle. Oh, to be a fly on that wall.

Instead, she sighed.

“Everything all right?” Becker asked.

“Hm?” she asked. “Oh yes.”

“That wasn’t too convincing,” he told her.

She glanced to where Matt and Emily had disappeared. Connor and Abby were walking out arm in arm, smiling at each other. She had declined Abby’s offer to ride home with them, wanting a bit of time to herself. Or, if she was being completely honest with herself, wanting a bit of time away from their happiness. It was a horrible thought, but she couldn’t help it.

“Hey,” he said, and put his hand on her shoulder. Immediately Jess’ eyes were drawn to where they made contact. His fingers were splayed wide, and she resisted the urge to nuzzle her face against his skin. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed. “Nothing. Not really, anyway. I think I’m just tired. I’ll feel better after a meal and a good night’s sleep.”

His fingers tensed a little against her, and she looked back to where their bodies were in contact. It was such a small and innocent touch, but she couldn’t deny the way her body reacted to him touching her. When she looked back up, his eyes were dark and intense.

“Let me provide the meal, then,” he said.

She looked up at him sharply. His hand was still on her shoulder. He trailed his fingers down her arm, and lightly grasped under her elbow pulling her to her feet.

“I’ll buy,” he said, and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. His hand was still on her elbow, and she was forced to follow after him, her heels clicking loudly on the tile.

“What do you feel like?” he asked.

She felt like going home, reading a book and taking a bath. Or, going home and taking him into her bed. Neither of those seemed like appropriate things to say at the moment. “Pizza?” she suggested.

He nodded. “I’ll drive.” Her car was parked in the garage. She would get it later, she rationalized. They were going together, it made sense that they would share a car. It wasn’t that she wanted to ride alone with him in his car. Not at all.

Becker took her to a small Italian place she had never been to before. The pizza was delicious, and the atmosphere was more intimate than she would have expected. She tried not to think about the other girls that Becker would have brought to the same restaurant, and succeeded. Mostly.

They talked easily throughout the meal. It was nice, she reflected. If she had to remind herself a couple of times that it was just two friends--colleagues--out for a meal, well, no one had to know but herself.

When they were through (Becker paid. Just friends, she reminded herself. He’s just being polite), Jess was forcefully reminded why she should have driven her own car. Now, he’d either have to drive her home or back to the ARC. Neither option was particularly appealing. She hated to admit it, but she didn’t want to go home and face Abby and Connor, or worse, have them holed up in their bedroom. It was just another reminder of how she was alone.

“I’ll drive you home,” he said gallantly.

She swallowed her sigh, and smiled. “That’s brilliant, thanks.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Unless you don’t want to go home.” His voice rose at the end, like a question. It was probably the most unsure she had ever seen him.

“I don’t, particularly,” she admitted. “It’s been a bit... strange being around them since they got engaged.”

He chuckled, then cut off mid laugh. She wondered what he was thinking about. Probably the reasons why it was uncomfortable to be around the newly betrothed. She wondered what exactly Connor had said to him and Matt, and how awkward that entire conversation must have been.

“You could,” he started hesitantly, “Come around my flat for a coffee.”

It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Jess wanted so very much to do it.

“Sure,” she said. His hand was firm on the small of her back as he led her to the car.

Beside the SUV, Jess stopped and turned to smile at him. At the same moment, he reached across her body to open the passenger door. Suddenly, their faces were inches apart. Jess felt her breath hitch, and she licked her lips. His eyes flickered down to them briefly, then back up to meet hers. Neither one of them moved for what felt like an eternity.

Becker leaned towards her in a motion that was so slow and controlled, Jess was sure she was imagining it. His nose nudged hers gently, and Jess had time to suck in a breath and think, ‘Is this really happening?’ before his lips lightly bushed against hers.

His hand was flat on the car beside her, and he took a small step forward. Jess felt the metal of the SUV hit her back, and she tilted her head up, her mouth opening against his. He hummed low in the back of his throat, and the next thing she knew, she was pressed firmly against the car, his hands on her face as they kissed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him tightly to her. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, and Jess felt her knees go weak for a second. If he hadn’t been pressed so close to her, she probably would have fallen. That would have been embarrassing.

He pulled back after a long moment, and Jess rested her hands flat on his stomach, just above his belt. Their foreheads were touching, and the two of them were breathing heavily.

“Do you still want to come around,” he started. “Or?”

She nodded and pressed her lips against his briefly. “I want to,” she said.

He reached around her and opened the door. Jess climbed in, and Becker jogged around to the driver’s side.

Neither of them said much on the drive back to his flat. Once, while they were waiting for a light to change, he reached over and rested his hand on her bare knee, below the hem of her skirt. His fingers sent chills down her spine, and when they started driving again, he didn’t take it away. She took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together.

Outside his flat, he parked the car, and Jess got out. She stood a little aimlessly, suddenly a little unsure about this whole thing.

He smiled at her, gesturing over his shoulder. “This way,” he said. “Come along, Parker.” Most of the tension in her stomach eased.

They were quiet as they rode the lift, though Becker stood closer to her than he normally would. Jess looked up at him, and felt so much yearning and desire. He really did have lovely hair, but more than that he was a good man. He was a kind man, and she felt exceptionally lucky to know him.

He unlocked the door, and the two of them stepped into his flat. It was dark, and Jess couldn’t see much of her surroundings. The door was barely closed behind them, and he had her pushed up against the wall, his hands anchored firmly on her hips, lining them up with his own. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she let out an audible gasp.

He pulled back and grinned cockily at her. She raised an eyebrow and hooked her arm around his neck, bringing their mouths together for another bruising kiss. When they eventually had to pull back for air, the two of them were panting heavily. Jess leaned her head back on the cool wall behind her, and Becker placed a chaste kiss on her chin. She smiled happily. His teeth scraped lightly at her jaw, and he licked a long trail along her neck, up behind her ear. She gasped and he repeated the motion, pressing open mouthed kisses along her neck and down to her collar bone.

The shirt she was wearing had a low boat neck cut. He ducked his head and kissed the tops of her breasts, his hand running up her torso underneath her shirt. She gasped at the different sensations of him touching her, and cursed the amount of clothes they were both wearing. His palms felt rough and calloused against her sensitive stomach, she hitched her leg up around the back of his knee, bringing hips together. Her shoe dangled from the end of her foot for a precarious moment before falling to the ground with a thump. She barely noticed its lack, he was so close to her.

His hand groped her over her bra, briefly pinching her nipple through the fabric. She gasped and arched her back, pressing even closer to him. He groaned, his other hand sliding down her thigh, and then up under the hem of her skirt. His hands felt hot on her skin, and both of them let out a moan when his fingers brushed against the elastic of her knickers. She remembered briefly that her underwear was mismatched and not particularly sexy, but Becker chased those thoughts away with his hands and his mouth on her skin.

“Jess,” he said, and pulled back slightly. His eyes were dark and intense, and she just wanted him to keep touching her.

She reached between their bodies, pressing the flat of her palm against his erection through his trousers. He repeated her name, and she turned her head to kiss him again, sucking on his tongue as she rubbed him over the fabric. She fumbled with the belt and button, before finally getting them open, and dipped her hand inside. She stroked him, and his hips bucked against her.

She continued that for a few moments, enjoying the way his hard cock felt against her hand, enjoying the way he was reacting to her touch. It felt so good to touch him. He growled against her mouth, and pulled her hand away from him.

She pouted.

He bit her lower lip, his hand tracing its earlier path under her skirt. She sucked in a gasp, as his fingers stroked along her her folds, and she moaned. She could feel how wet she was against his fingers. She groaned and clutched his shoulders tightly, and he pressed one finger insider her, then two. He set a slow rhythm, his fingers stroking inside her, and she couldn’t help the sounds escaping from her mouth.

“Jess,” he said again, and dipped his head to bite her nipple through her shirt and bra. It felt so good. It wasn’t enough.

She pressed back on his shoulders, and he pulled his fingers away from her body. She was aching for him to keep touching her, but it just wasn’t going to work with all her clothes in the way. He looked at her, a concerned frown on his face. Before he had the chance to say anything, she simply raised her hands over her head, and he reached for her hem, pulling the garment up and over her head.

When she could see him again, he was staring intently at her breasts. She reached behind her and unclasped the her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. She discarded it, not much caring where it fell. Immediately, his hands were on her tits, stroking and pinching her nipples.

“You look bloody amazing,” he told her, and bent his head again. This time there was no fabric between her and his mouth, and she gasped as his lips closed firmly around one nipple. He sucked and licked her, only breaking away when she pulled on his own shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor with her other clothes.

He kissed her neck and her shoulder, and Jess reached down between them, tugging her panties down and over her hips. She stepped out of them when they pooled around her ankles, and kicked off her one remaining shoe. The differences in their heights became more pronounced.

“You’re brilliant,” he told her. “You know that, right?”

She couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve been told,” she admitted. “On occasion.”

He cupped her face and kissed her again. Jess pushed his open trousers and boxers down over his hips, and stroked his dick in her hand. She wanted him.

“I told you to stop that,” he growled against her mouth.

She grinned. “You know I never do what you tell me to.”

He growled again, grabbing both her wrists and trapping them above her head. With his other hand he reached between her legs, fucking her with two fingers, his thumb circling her clit. It was rough and fast, and she felt her orgasm building inside her quickly. It washed over her in harsh waves, and Becker kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her jaw and collarbone.

His grip loosened on her wrists, and she smiled up at him, freeing herself from his grasp. She reached between them again, stroking him firmly, before hiking her leg up around his waist.

He gasped against her mouth.

“Fuck me,” she said, guiding him to her. His eyes darkened.

He thrust into her, and she let out a high pitched moan. “Oh god,” she said. “Becker, please.”

His hips stuttered against hers faster, and their pace increased. She pressed her fingers into his shoulders, and his hands trailed up and down over her arms, shoulders, and torso. They kissed hungrily, his tongue in her mouth. She felt filled by him, overwhelmed by him. He reached between their bodies and pressed his fingers against her clit and she was coming again, suddenly. Unexpectedly.

She shuddered around him, and he continued to thrust into her. “Come,” she whispered in his ear. “I want you to come.”

He bit her shoulder, and she felt him come inside her. It was then she remembered they hadn’t even used a condom. She was on the pill, but it was still irresponsible, and unlike her. It was hard to believe it was only a few hours earlier she had been feeling jealous of Emily and Abby. She had sex with the man she had fancied for the last two years. In his front hallway.

Neither one of them moved. Jess’ feet dangled, her toes barely skimming the floor. After a long moment, Becker stepped back, and she was firmly on the ground again. She could see her earlier thoughts mirrored on his face, and she wondered what he was going to say. She could probably survive anything other than him telling her it was a mistake.

He reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the underside of her wrist. “This wasn’t how I expected the night to go,” he said.

She felt vulnerable without her clothes, and pulled her hands up to cover his chest. He stopped her, stepping into her space, and leaning down to kiss her lightly on the mouth. “I probably should have offered you a drink first,” he said against her mouth.

She smiled. “We drank at the restaurant,” she reminded him.

“That’s true,” he said.

He stepped back and gathered all their discarded clothing in one hand, wrapping the other arm around her waist.

“Do you want that drink now, or can I take you to bed like a proper gentleman?”

She arched an eyebrow. “Not too proper, I hope.”

He grinned and slung her over his shoulder. She shrieked.

The next morning they were twenty minutes late to work. Lester looked back and forth between the two of them, and Jess fought down a flush. “You’re the first ones here,” he said.

Jess coughed and tried not to laugh when Matt and Emily, followed by Connor and Abby showed up.

“Hm,” Lester said. He didn’t look altogether displeased.

 

End.


End file.
